riverafederationcenteralfandomcom-20200214-history
Vietnam War
The War Of South East Asia (December 4th, 1953 - August 4th, 1984) Prelude To War Early Stages Due to the spread of a certain darkness that has mysteriously occurred from withing Rivera's soul, Highland Rivera has unleashed North Vietnam across the DML Boarder launching an Invasion of South Vietnam. South Vietnam was controlled and ruled by Sakura Haruno, she was not ready for war, but once Highland crossed the DMZ boarder, and onto her soil war had been declared. Since the fall of 1953, Sakura Chan struggled to hold as much of her land as possible, but she could not hold out against Highland’s Powerful N.V.A (North Vietnamese Army.) After crushing many of Sakura’s defenses, Highland now lays on the Outskirts of the ancient City of Hue. Capturing the city of Hue will open up the rode to her capital of Saigon, plus the rest of her country. Highland sent an army over 43,000 troops to march to the city of hue which marked the beginning of the Tet Offensive. Sakura did not intend to let the city go without a fight, around December 29th 1954, she filled the city with forces from the south and the retreating forces from the north, awaiting the Tet Offensive. At around 9:30 Am, in the beginning of 1955, Highland hammered his forces into the city receiving furious fire from snipers Machine gun nest, and Roadblocks. In two days he took control of the Palace sending more and more forces flooding in the city, block by block were taken and Sakura’s forces was finally fleeing across the West Bridge. The city of Hue was captured and the rode to Saigon now lays open for Divide and Conquering. SAIGON 1958-1964 Sakura angrily sent her fist into the wall when she heard that Hue had fallen. She also knew that her capital was sure to be next. She had to do what means necessary to try and slow down Highland’s advance, and her main target was his supply lines, that were being moved from the DML Boarder. In the beginning of January 1958, many ambushes have occurred all over from behind Highland’s lines taking out his ammo dumps, oil refineries and convoys, supplying his men. Throughout 1958, these attacks continued on, and on non-stop, but Sakura knows that if Highland ever found out about the War Fighters, he would send his forces out to attack and wipe them all out. In the end of 1958, nearly a quarter of Highland’s supplies have been shattered, and Highland’s men lacked food, fuel, and ammunition for battle. Highland was loosing a lot of his patience with all of these insane attacks that have been occurring behind his lines throughout 1958. He can picture in his head Sakura smirking at him, but on the crash of 62, one of Highland’s scouts captured major footage of the Guerrilla War Fighters camps located in the jungle on the outskirts of Saigon. In the night while they were enjoying good food, hidden in the shadows, Highland’s troops, moved in for the attack. A shot was fired and the north charged out of the darkness shooting the War Fighters. By the time of dawn Sakura’s chance of stopping Highland’s advance has been eliminated. Saigon was attacked by noon, when Highland’s N.V.A forces hooked up with a group of armed Civilians known as the Viet Kong. Having to reduce the city to ruble, by massive street battles the N.V.A captures one block after another in the capital city. Citizens building barricades and shooting anything coming their way, but the N.V.A was too many. Finally In the beginning of 1964, Saigon was captured, and the South began to run back to the cities that were left in their control. Arrival Of The U.S NARUTO ARRIVES 1965 Sakura had tears coming down her cheek. She failed to protect her country from Highland Rivera, and nearly a third of her forces were wiped out, but it gets worst, Highland now plans to bring order to South Vietnam, by taking over the whole country by taking the three major cities that remained in her control. Highland took control of Lang Tri in 10 days and then began marching east to capture Hoi Chan. Hoi Chan fell In 9 days up Highland’s forces, finally putting his advance to a stop. U.S Marines stormed the coast putting Bullet holes In N.V.A Heads. “Naruto!” Highland Snorted as he saw Naruto being dropped off by helicopter sending more troops to aid Sakura’s forces. Now it was Highland’s turn to fight for his life, as he was pushed back on the outskirts of Lu Tri. American fighters covered a third of his forces with Napalm, realizing the situation was hopeless, Highland finally retreated. Sakura knew that she still had a chance of beating Highland Rivera. OPERATION GAME WARDEN 1965 Sakura kissed Naruto Uzumaki on the cheek. Thanks for coming Naruto, she said with a smile, as Naruto blushed. Please Sakura Chan, call me the United States, and Highland is now in a world of trouble, he said as he watched Sakura smile even bigger. Highland was enraged, now that Naruto has joined the fight As An Alley To Sakura Haruno, now beating Sakura was not going to be easy. Naruto and Sakura unleashed a counter offensive that pushed Highland’s forces to the Mekong River, over looks useful to Highland. However two of his boats were later ambushed by Vietcong forces hidden behind trees rocks, and bushes. The boats moved with all of their speed trying to get out of the lines of fire, but one was blown by an RPG. Operation Game Warden has begun. On October 14 1965, a group of boats dropped of troops on a beach, but came under fire, by Viet Cong forces. Naruto’s forces surged forward receiving cover from both helicopters and boats. Highland sent helicopters to battle also, but although well armored they were slower than Naruto’s Huey's. One of Highland’s defense towers were blown to bits, by one of Naruto’s Hueys, and finally Highland’s lines broke and the United States began to overwhelm all of his supplies. Operation Game Warden was over. Turning Point Attack On Quang Tri Fall Of Lang Vei Rivera Defeated at Kha Chan N.V.A Invasion Of Seattle N.V.A Stopped at Pine Valley Cascade Range Nuclear Blast At Cascade Falls Liberation Of Hue Conquest Of Quang Tri Rivera Invades Cambodia Nevada Campaign Attack On San Francisco The End Draws Near